


Bingo - Family

by Belladonna229



Series: My BINGO [3]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, New Parents, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna229/pseuds/Belladonna229
Summary: Johnny wants to tell his family about him and Peter. But new data gets in the way.It is a little fast pace.
Relationships: Ben Grimm & Reed Richards & Johnny Storm & Susan Storm, Johnny Storm & Susan Storm, Peter Parker & Susan Storm, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)
Series: My BINGO [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633315
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100
Collections: Spideytorch Bingo





	Bingo - Family

The readings were insane according to Reed. It was huge and they had to get there immediately. The kids were with a friend and Reed was shaking with excitement, ready to go. Johnny, on the other hand, couldn’t understand why. The machines were buzzing and collecting data and his brother-in-law was certainly rearing to go, but it all looked the same to him. Ben agreed 

"It happens all the time, Stretch," Ben grumbled, still loading the tools.

"Yes, Ben, but every time it's something big," Sue answered for Reed, as she loaded some machinery. "We can't risk not inspecting such an anomaly," 

“I still think it’ll be a waste of time,”

Johnny agreed. He could be doing way more important things right now. Like working on one of his cars, or “hanging out” with Spidey. 

They had been dating for about a month now. And it was heaven. Peter got what it was to have these powers. He knew the horrors of their job and still did it. Pete knew his favorite foods and his biggest fears. They could hang for hours and not have to do anything or even talk. They could just be.

Peter was perfect, but he still hadn’t told his family. 

At first, it was because they just wanted to enjoy being in a relationship. He could hold Peter and joke and do everything they want without worrying about others. Well... he could. Peter never stopped worrying about anything. But now that they agreed they were ready to tell others, it was just figuring out how.

Looking at his family in front of him; he knew that they wouldn’t care. They all love Peter. Even if they didn’t; they value his happiness, and Peter makes him happy. Very happy.

It didn’t take them very long to locate the source. It was strong and close (just this side of the state border). Right where it had come from was a crater. A crater with several children in it. 

Three girls and a boy. All about the same age except for one of the girls. She was clearly older by a good bit. Though it did appear that she took the brunt of the fall. They all had burns and bruises on their bodies, but her’s were far worse than the younger children. 

“She must’ve protected them from whatever landed them here,” Johnny said.

“I can’t imagine what possibly could have,” Sue spoke in what was almost a whisper. “They’re kids,”

“Kids that must have fallen a long way,”

“Let's get them back home and check them over. Make sure they’re not hurt and run some tests. Maybe we can find their parents,”

Reed joined his family in the living-room with results. “I ran their DNA and found a few interesting things. Firstly, the older girl is Deva Kumar. She immigrated to the United States from India with her parents just over a week ago.” 

“Okay. So we need to get a hold of them and let them know we found their daughter,”

“There's a slight problem with that. Deva is supposed to be… “ Reed turned around the pad he was on to show a picture of a young Indian couple and a baby. “...a month old.”

Oh.

“I ran the DNA several times. And it has come back the same each time,” 

“So yer sayin’ it’s time-travel?” Ben asked.

“That is what I’m theorizing. It would also best explain the other three as well. As far as records are aware, they don’t even exist. There are no birth certificates or Social Security, nothing. So I decided to run paternal tests.” Reed paused and looked at him.

“Wait… Are you trying to say they’re my kids?”

“It… it would appear that way, Son.” 

Before Johnny could even begin to process what he was being told there was a deafening ringing through the building. Once. Twice. Three times. It repeated itself three times. By then the four heroes had located and made their way to the source of the sound in the MedBay. Standing in the hallway with a broken pipe, was Deva. She paused for a moment, leaning against the wall to catch her breath, before slamming the pipe against the wall again. 

“Marco!” She yelled. 

“Marco!” 

“MARCO!” 

“Polo!” Came a weak reply from down the hall and Deva took off. 

Sue, regaining her equanimity, blocked off the rest of the hallway. “You can’t take off, like that!” She slowly walked to her. “You’re injured, Deva. We’ll let you see the others after we are sure that everyone is okay,” 

Deva had barely let Sue finish what she was saying before she threw the pipe. Barely missing her head. As soon as the force field came down; she took off. 

Dodging Force Fields and Reed's arms with ease. She clearly knew her way around the FF. Despite her fractured ribs and several muscle tears, she moved as if she barely had a cramp. Not even flinch when a fireball came a little too close for even Johnny’s liking. The only real sign of her injuries was the bruises and how hard she was breathing. 

“Marco!” she yelled. She threw open the door as soon as she found who she was looking for. 

“So you’re telling me,” Reed started from his chair in front of the beds. “That you four are from the future and were thrown back in time after the Baxter Building was attacked while you were snooping in the parts of the lab that you weren’t supposed to be in?”

“Maybe,” “No?” “Yes,” “Pretty much,” 

Johnny sighed and shook his head. 

After failing to convince Deva to go back to her room so they could check her injures, getting the younger three to stop crying after finding out Deva had injuries and then letting her stay with the kids while a doctor looked her over and determined that the hairline fractures in several ribs has completely broken; they finally sat down to get the story from these kids. 

So far they had found out that Deva was actually adopted by Johnny after her parents were killed in a Hate-crime and the younger three had a habit of being where they’re not supposed to be.

“Look, they thought they could find information in there on how they were born. They’re just curious,” Deva defended. 

“How they were born?” Sue questioned.

The boy, Ricky, raises his shirt to show his lack of belly-button. “Dad says we weren’t born like Franklin and Val, but he won’t tell us how. He says it's too complicated.” 

They continued to talk back and forth, and he probably should be paying attention. But it was all so crazy that he just wanted to lay down. Then his phone buzzed.

Peter <3: I’m here and I have food

And that was enough for him to slip out and head to his room where, sure enough, a certain spider was waiting with a bag of burgers. 

“Hey, flame brain,” Peter wrapped his arms around Johnny’s middle. “Miss me?” 

“Not at all,” 

“Well then, I’ll just take all that food back,” He went to grab the food on the side table only for Johnny to snatch it up. 

“No way! This is mine. Get your own.” 

“Oh fine then.” Peter smiled as he grabbed Johnny and tossed him on the bed. Kissing all over his face and talking about how Johnny is his.

Once they had settled on the bed and turned on the TV while they ate. It was their usual at-home date. Peter told him about his week (or day depending on when they last saw each other) while they ate junk and ignored whatever movie was on. Though this time was a little different. 

He couldn’t seem to stop thinking about the kids in the MedBay. 

Reed had said they were his kids but he never said who their other parent was. The kids didn’t mention anyone either. What if it wasn’t Peter? What if he destroyed his relationship with Peter and they didn’t even know who he is? No matter what he at least wanted to remain friends if this didn’t work out. But… He doesn’t know if he’d be able to go back to being friends. 

But if they weren’t Peter’s kids, would he stay with Johnny? 

They weren’t born in the normal way. So it’s not like he cheats. He would never! But...

“Johnny?” Peter waved a hand in front of his face. “Earth to Johnny, are you there?”

“Huh? What were you saying?” 

“Alright, what’s wrong?” Peter turned so he could look him in the eyes. 

“What do you mean, Love?”

“Johnny.” Should he tell him? He’d want to know. But what would he do once he knew? 

“Johnny? Come on, Babe, what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” 

“Well…” He sighed before he started to explain. “Basically, while investigating an energy spike this morning, the FF found some time travelers,”

“Okay. So business as usual…,” Peter looked like he was waiting for more. 

“Not really?” He scratched the back of his head. “Between Reed’s tests and talking to them after they woke up- it appears that they are… well, my kids,” 

“Oh,” 

.

.

.

“Just ‘oh’? Pete, come on. You gotta have more than that,” 

“I mean… Whose their other parent?” He asked cautiously. 

“I- I don’t know. They haven’t said.” Peter nodded. He lends back for a moment before pulling Johnny pulled him on top of him. He hugged him close. 

“Then, until time proves me wrong, they are mine as well,” He whispered. “I’m with you for as long as you’ll have me. So your kids are mine, even if not biologically,” 

“Peter?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I love you,”

Around the time Peter left Johnny was struck with an idea. Something he could do for his future daughter. After enlisting his sister’s help he quickly got to work making calls. 

When it was ready he pulled Deva aside and started talking to her. 

“I don’t know you yet.” He started. “And I don’t know if we’re even close in the future. But you’re family and I didn’t want this… trip? I’m gonna call it a trip. I didn’t want your trip to be for nothing. So I went and did something.” 

Johnny lead her to a door with a small window. Inside the room was a young couple. “Deva, meet Anala and Dhani Kumar. Your parents,”

He started to tell her that she didn’t have to go talk to them if she didn’t want to. That this was completely up to her, but he was interrupted by her hug. Deva wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered her thanks in his ear. 

“You’re the best Dad ever,”

“Thanks, Deva,” 

He watched her go in and closed the door once they started to talk. 

He felt like he was walking on air as he walked away from the door. She said he was the best. Boy, was that nice to hear.

His good mood was quickly crushed as he walked into the living room. One of the girls, Jenny, was sitting on the ceiling in a very Spider-Man-like manner. Ricky was yelling and the other girl was just sitting on the floor eating crackers.

Ben was trying to get her down while Sue was attempting to calm down Ricky. 

“I want my Papa! Ricky always cheats and Papa gets on to him. So I’m not coming down until he puts Ricky in time out!” Jenny spat at Ben, for a 9-year-old she had a lot of venom behind her words. 

“Ugh! Look he’s right there, jus’ come down,” 

“No, that’s my Daddy. I want Papa!” Jenny said 

Sue shook her head (the boy finally calm) as Jenny moved to an air vent. In an attempt to prevent a kid loose in the building; he stepped in. “Jennifer! Get down right now! If I have to call your Papa you will be in so much trouble, young lady” 

She came down, alright. She fell and Johnny had to catch her. But she still came down.

“Ben, watch the kids. Johnny, come with me.” 

“What am I?! Yer babysitter?!” Ben croaked.

She brushed him off and lead Johnny to the kitchen. He started preparing for THE talk with his sister. He had an inkling that she figured it out. She realized he was dating Peter. That meant she would ask questions. He’d tell her that he loved Peter and that Peter made him happy. She would tell him that she supports him, even if she didn’t think it was a good idea. They’d hug and go about their day trying to get these kids home. He hoped.

Sue sat down with two cups of tea and looked Johnny over. Sighing and grabbing his hand his sister started to speak. 

“I know it’s weird, Johnny. Finding out you have kids with your best friend in the future. But you have time, and look at them. They look so happy. You two surely will work it out while still being friends.”

“What?”

“Johnny. I admit, having kids before… you HAVE kids, is a little out of order. Even for us. It’s scary and all. Worrying about how good you’ll be.” Sue looked him in the eyes. “I have complete faith that you’ll be a great father even with the unique circumstance.”

Wait… did she think…? Oh. Yeah no. Now he had to tell her. 

Taking a deep breath; Johnny faced his sister. “Sue. None of that is what I’m worried about. Hell, some of it I wasn’t even thinking about till you said it. Yeah, it's a little weird. But Deva literally just told me that I’m the best. And even if she hadn’t I know I’ll be the best. I have you guys to help me. Sue, I wanted to tell you- I’m… Peter and I are dating.”

“Oh.”

“Really just Oh?”

“Yes, Oh.” 


End file.
